


Tristego Oneshots!

by leafybrochure



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafybrochure/pseuds/leafybrochure
Summary: A compilation of Tristego oneshots containing mainly fluff and more. Information is subject to change as I add more chapters.
Relationships: Tristepin Percedal/Yugo
Kudos: 10





	Tristego Oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're homophobic, or feel offended, and/or uncomfortable, by this work, please don't read it. However, if you do, don't complain about it unless it's criticism. If you have to, just say you didn't like it, and why you didn't like it.

This is a placeholder chapter. I'm currently working on one right now.


End file.
